A hybrid car uses two or more power sources. Generally, the hybrid car uses an engine and an electric motor.
In the hybrid car, the engine is normally used in the suburbs or areas where the hybrid car can be driven at a high speed, and the electric motor, which is efficient, is used in heavy traffic or when driving at low speed for whatever reason. At a stop, the combustion engine does not freely idle, but is instead used to charge a battery. For this reason, the hybrid car exhibits high fuel economy, thereby providing high energy efficiency, and in turn reducing consumption of fossil fuels. Consequently, the hybrid car is in the spotlight as an environment-friendly car in terms of the reduction of energy consumption and environmental protection.
Since the hybrid car is driven by the electric motor as described above, the hybrid car includes a plurality of electrical devices. For this reason, electric connectors are frequently used to connect a plurality of electric wires to the plurality of electrical devices.
The electric connector may include a plurality of electric terminals connected to the electric wires, and a corresponding electric connector has a plurality of electric terminals connected to the electric wires. Consequently, electrical connection between the electric terminals of the electric connectors is achieved upon coupling between the electric terminals of the electric connectors. That is, a contact point is formed between a coupling terminal of a connector and a corresponding connection terminal of another connector to achieve electrical connection between the connectors.
If high electric current is applied to the terminals, however, the electric current flows through a single contact point when the coupling terminal and the connection terminal are electrically connected to each other, with the result that an amount of heat generated from the contact point is increased. If a large amount of heat is generated from the contact point, sparks may occur from the contact point, which may result in an explosion.